Feature Comics Vol 1 42
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Captain Rocco Other Characters: * Jane * Jane's father | StoryTitle2 = Rance Keane: "The Treasure Hunt: Part 3" | Synopsis2 = | Writer2_1 = William Smith | Penciler2_1 = William Smith | Inker2_1 = William Smith | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Harvey Topping Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Simon * Amyas | StoryTitle3 = Big Top | Synopsis3 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = John Devlin | Inker3_1 = John Devlin | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = Maurice Gutwirth | Inker4_1 = Maurice Gutwirth | StoryTitle4 = USA, the Spirit of Old Glory: "Introducing USA" | Synopsis4 = A reincarnated 18-century revolutionary colonial girl's living spirit, equipped with a magically-powered revolutionary-war-style 13-star U.S. flag, and with the very magically-powered Torch of Liberty itself, appeared in a cemetery in Philadelphia, fulfilling a prophecy in the process. She re-educated one treasonous schoolteacher, prevented a presidential assassination, averted the sinking of the S.S.Althea, and killed at least six Nazi 5th-columnist murderers, including Otto Fluger "master mind behind all plots." USA, the Spirit of Old Glory then vowed to carry on this work. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Betsy Ross * Antagonists: * Otto Fluger ** Otto's spies Items: * 13-star Revolutionary Flag * Torch of Liberty | Writer5_1 = Toni Blum | Penciler5_1 = Witmer Williams | Inker5_1 = Witmer Williams | StoryTitle5 = Zero, Ghost Detective: "Zero's Future Incarnation" | Synopsis5 = Zero and his friend, and fellow occultist, Dr. Potsam collaborate to send Zero on a tour of the future, carrying him by means of occult ether waves through time and space, enabling him to first view the distant future, and then be temporarily reincarnated to live in it. Hostile Martians are in charge in the future; future-Zero has mystic powers of both ages, including a telekinetic whammy and astounding acrobatic skills. There is fighting and romance in the distant future, with freedom-fighting guerrilla heroine Lanya, then Zero is back in the present, now persuaded that Dr. Potsam's theories are sound. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Mogur, Prince of Mars ** Loro, Martian officer *** other Martians Other Characters: * Dr. Potsam * Lanya Eras: * 1941 * Distant Future Vehicles: * | StoryTitle6 = Poison Ivy: "The Time Machine" | Synopsis6 = | Writer6_1 = Gill Fox | Penciler6_1 = Gill Fox | Inker6_1 = Gill Fox | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle7 = Dusty Dane: "The Slaver of Bleak Isle" | Synopsis7 = | Writer7_1 = Vernon Henkel | Penciler7_1 = Vernon Henkel | Inker7_1 = Vernon Henkel | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Patricia Morley Antagonists: * Abdul Kalat * Singh Other Characters: * Ahmeer (a dancing girl) Locations: * Bleak Isle | StoryTitle8 = Lala Palooza | Synopsis8 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Writer8_1 = | Penciler8_1 = John Devlin | Inker8_1 = John Devlin | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Lala Palooza | StoryTitle9 = Capt. Bruce Blackburn, Counterspy: "Ghosts Don't Use Guns" | Synopsis9 = | Writer9_1 = Harry Campbell | Penciler9_1 = Harry Campbell | Inker9_1 = Harry Campbell | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * | StoryTitle10 = Samar: "The Raid on Bulobo" | Synopsis10 = | Writer10_1 = | Penciler10_1 = Nick Cardy | Inker10_1 = Nick Cardy | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Jeho | StoryTitle11 = Reynolds of the Mounted: "Origin of Reynolds of the Mounted" | Synopsis11 = | Writer11_1 = Art Pinajian | Penciler11_1 = Art Pinajian | Inker11_1 = Art Pinajian | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Jeff Bandro Other Characters: * The Old Timer * Tom Reynolds * Pinky Reynolds Locations: * | StoryTitle12 = Homer Doodle and Son: "The Sled" | Synopsis12 = | Writer12_1 = Arthur Beeman | Penciler12_1 = Arthur Beeman | Inker12_1 = Arthur Beeman | Appearing12 = Featured Characters: * * | StoryTitle13 = Rusty Ryan: "Trapping the Trappers" | Synopsis13 = | Writer13_1 = Paul Gustavson | Penciler13_1 = Paul Gustavson | Inker13_1 = Paul Gustavson | Letterer13_1 = Paul Gustavson | Appearing13 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Moose * Joe | StoryTitle14 = Mickey Finn | Synopsis14 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Writer14_1 = Lank Leonard | Penciler14_1 = Lank Leonard | Inker14_1 = Lank Leonard | Appearing14 = Featured Characters: * Mickey Finn Supporting Characters: * Uncle Phil | StoryTitle15 = Spin Shaw: "Bar Sinister" | Synopsis15 = | Writer15_1 = | Penciler15_1 = Clark Williams | Inker15_1 = Clark Williams | Appearing15 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * gang of spies | Notes = * Starting in this issue, Ace of Space has been replaced by USA the Spirit of Old Glory. This series ran for 7 issues, until , Sep 1941. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * Feature Comics #42 March 1941, entire issue }} Category:Time Travel/Appearances